


Stolen Fonts

by IndianGirl2016



Category: Undertale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 15:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 19,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17645117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndianGirl2016/pseuds/IndianGirl2016
Summary: He's a thief and a murderer... but he's a thief that stole someone else's heart.He's supposed to hate him, but can't get the thief out of his mind...~***~In a place magic is banned and magic users are killed, a group of monsters rise and stands against this, and another group is created to terminate that group, but magic is not the only temptation, and laws are meant to be followed.But someone will always breaks the rules.~***~Two brothers are set against each other and the two pay a terrible price... but when one rises the other is always close behind.A game of cat and mouse... what would happen when they finally met again? Will their home suffer, will they reunite, or will they do watch each other die, again?





	1. What Has He Done

**Author's Note:**

> So I had a Wattpad Accout when I wrote this… the account is still active I just can’t go on it anymore, I love writing these stories so I decided to put them in here.
> 
> So this is a DUSTBERRY story. There are other ships but Dustberry is the main one.

Nightmare sat down on his throne, tapping his bones on the polished metal.

_tink_

_tink_  

_tink_

Tapped his fingers, the monster in front of him didn't fidgeted under his gaze, but the room continued to stay silent. Listening to him tap his _tap_ , _tap_ , _tap_ his fingers, it was almost too much for the monster.

Dust was completely still, he stood there in his shackles his brittle bones were showing as his coat had been taken away from him so he could suffer the cold of the cell he was just dragged out of, Dust's clothes were in ruins his beige turtleneck sweater ripped and barely can be called a shirt. Dust was in some new black pants because his old pants were ripped to shreds, Dust had no shoes nor any socks.

Dust looked to Nightmare as he angrily stood. Dust was keeping himself from shaking and so far he was successful. Nightmare slowly stomped down his steps and stared angrily at Dust as he walked to him. Dust clenched his fists tightly he could feel his bones ache as he did so, Nightmare's blue eye bore into Dust's blue and red pinpricked eye. Dust almost shivered as Nightmare breathed on his face. Nightmare grabbed Dust's neck, Dust jumped trying to grab Nightmare's hand out of instinct, but Nightmare held Dust's hands down.

" **You worthless, murdering, thief! I am going to make you regret everything you ever did to him! Everything you love I will destroy it! Every hope you ever had will disappear!! You'll regret EVER have stealing anything!** " Nightmare shrieked. Dust was shaking now, he gapped for air and uselessly tried to struggle. This only angered Nightmare more.

" **YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!!! YOU KILLED HIM!!! And for that you will regret even breathing on this miserable chunk of land!** " Nightmare hissed lifting Dust up and throwing him hard on the ground, the metal raked on the floor as his bones cracked a bit. Dust laid there saying nothing, he had no regret for what he did... not a single one. _'Cross deserved to die...'_ Dust wanted to say, but knew when he had to keep his mouth shut. Nightmare went back to Dust lifting him up again.

" **NOTHING TO SAY FOR YOURSELF?! NOTHING AT ALL?!** " Nightmare hissed, again Dust stayed quiet. Not saying anything was the smartest thing to do.

Nightmare glared savagely at Dust. He slammed Dust into the ground and still held him down. Dust yelped at the pain and shock of his bones cracking. Nightmare seemed a bit satisfied, but he not completely he pick Dust up again using his tentacles and swung him around. Dust squeaked every time he hit the ground with bone breaking force. Nightmare dropped Dust as someone knocked loudly on the door. Nightmare sighed and went to his throne. Dust dragged himself out of the walk way, blood trailed behind him.

" **Come in!** " Nightmare barked, the large doors opened. Dust paid no attention only laying his head down and let himself bleed. Error 404 came in holding a small monster by his strings. The monster's hands were tied by the strings. Error 404 was mute... He held the monster up and jabbed the small monster's side.

"I-I-I wasn't d-doing anything!" The small monster protested. Nightmare raised an 'eyebrow'.

" **Then why are you here? In my throne room? Being held by 'MY' guard?** " Nightmare asked, a bit entertained by the small monster's fear and how they struggled to come up with an answer. 404 jabbed the small monster again, the small monster squeaked, but gave no good answer. Nightmare smiled and watched the monster squirm a bit.

The monster was a skeleton monster, shorter than any Nightmare has seen in a long time. The monster had a an old baby blue hooded cape on the white fur on the hood was tinted brown tinted the hood rested on the monster's skull, he was in a white protective sweater, tight blue jeans, and he had long white socks on his feet. He didn't have any shoes or gloves on and it was pretty cold outside. Nightmare gave 404 a look and 404 smiled dragging the small skeleton monster behind him.

" **404! Don't forget _that_ either...**" Nightmare motioned to Dust, Dust was now unconscious, thanks to his blood loss. 404 nodded grabbing Dust's shackles with some strings and pulling Dust along.

" **404?** " Nightmare called, 404 turned, Nightmare had a wicked grin.

" **Have fun~** " 404 smiled sickly, the small skeleton trembled.

' _Dear lord... brother what have I gotten into?_ ' The skeleton asked himself and whimpered as 404 looked him up and down.


	2. Certain Events

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, I have no notes, not that I think.

   **BLUE'S P.O.V.**

I guess I should have expected something... There is a reason Papy told me to stay away from here... I should have listened... but I didn't and look where I am now!!

IN A DUNGEON!! HANGING BY LITERAL STRINGS ON MY HANDS AND I CAN'T EVEN REACH THE FREAKING FLOOR!!

Papy must be so proud that his 'Magnificent' brother got caught sneaking into a castle! He was warned many times to stay out of!

Great Job me~

That 404 skeleton had left me alone, he took the bigger bleeding out skeleton. Now I can't say I wasn't relieved when the bigger skeleton was dragged away instead of me, because that would be a lie... god I am so selfish...

The walls are so cold! I lost my shoes and gloves to that 404 skeleton! He took them off when he found me, I don't even know why! They won't fit him... well the gloves maybe... I groaned struggling to get off the wall. I could hear faint noises, but my voice echoed in the room and I didn't want to know what the noises were... But from what I could hear they was a lot of movement, grunts, and angry muttering. Torture? Or something else? I shivered and winced as that single movement made my hands hurt.

I was only making my bones bleed by trying to get off the wall. I wasn't any closer to getting off the wall, just getting close to breaking or popping something.

I groaned and hit my foot on the wall in anger and annoyance at myself and my stupidity. Papy was right about me being Naïve...

All I wanted to do was see what the castle looked like! That's all that's it! But no I get caught for trespassing on my King's castle grounds! Great job! I am so dead when Papy finds out...

I looked up at my hands, they were bleeding a bit... I sighed and put my feet on the cold wall and giving a final push. I screamed in pain as that did nothing but make the strings go deeper into my bones, and make my hands bleed more! I whimpered and winced as I hit the wall again and bounced on it a bit, I bit my bottom 'lip' as I heard the shuffling from the halls quiet. _'STUPID MOVE!!'_ I braced myself as the door opened and the 404 skeleton came back in, he examined me and shook his head upon seeing my bleeding hands.

404 silently groaned as he stepped into the room and cracked the door, his long white jacket had been removed and his black clothes were covered in some dark liquid. I am not so stupid as some may believe... I know what that liquid had to be, blood, but why was it all over him, it was even on his blue teeth making his teeth a bit purple...

I really don't think I want to know... 404 walked up to me closing his 'mouth' and licking his teeth to get rid of most of the blood as he approached me. I tensed as 404 got closer to me and he was soon in my face. He just summoned more strings and tied both of my Fibula and Tibia bones together with some of the strings he created, he lifted me up by my sides and force fully held down my hands as he cut the old strings that were on my hands off.

I struggled to moved my hands, but I got a sharp jab in my side for my efforts. 404 glared down at me moving my sleeves up and enter twining the string in my both of my Ulnae and Radial bones. He tightened the string and pulled on the bones making sure it wasn't loose. I winced a bit and he healed my hands. He gave me a parent-like scowl as he finished healing my hands. 

404 pointed at the new strings on my arms and did a pulling a motion he shook his head as if to tell me not to do that. Should I listen probably... will I? Probably not... 404 lifted me by my Humerus and hooked me back onto the wall. I flinched as 404 continued to stay close to my face and he flicked my neck, he was satisfied to hear a hollow thump when he did so.

404's body hissed and jolted like he was laughing and then he just left them room...

I was a bit confused to say the least. 404 soon returned but he wasn't here to check on me, he was dragging, the now fully bandaged, bleeding monster from before. The monster was groaning in pain, but was still a bit unconscious. The monster had to have shackles on his legs and feet.

That's a bit unfair, shackles don't hurt as bad when they dig into your bones... The monster could easily reach the floor if he was 'hung up' like me. The monster was put in metal chains on the other side of the room, the monster's hands were in the air and he was put on his knees in a 'relaxed' position.

As soon as the last brace was clamped shut and locked the monster woke, and stiffened seeing he was in the cell chained up, but relaxed upon seeing 404. His expression softened, and 404 sighed and pat monster's shoulder.

"404... you know he deserved it. Cross was just using Nightmare..." The monster sounded like he was justifying something he did. 404 looked at the monster, I didn't see what he did, but it really upset the monster.

"404!" The monster called to 404, but 404 didn't turn back as he left the room. _'Relationship quarrel?'_ I wondered as the monster finally noticed me, he glared at me as 404 closed and locked the door. I stiffened a bit.

"What are you staring at Mouse?" The monster insulted me.

"There's nothing else to look at Mister-Tough-Guy!" I snapped back, the monster didn't like that at all. I received a death glare from the monster that made my bones rattle.

"Try the floor..." The monster hissed, I thought he was going to say something else... I said nothing back as I stared at the floor... I could feel his stare on me now.

"Look who is staring now." I mumbled and he huffed.

"Shut up." The monster growled, I wanted to say more, but nothing came to mind, well nothing that wouldn't make this guy not want to beat me to a pulp.


	3. Waking Up In The Dark

**???'S P.O.V.**

 

A pair of two statues sat in an old dead garden, one was completely untouched, the other looked like it exploded from the inside, the top was stained black and anything on around was stained black, except the statue beside it. The statue was of a young monster, it was just collecting dust and plants began to grow on the abandoned garden.

 

A large abandoned castle rested and lay in almost total ruin. A monster small monster with a broken wood and silver staff on his back stand in front of the castle. He was wearing an aquamarine cloak, the cloak had a lighter shade of of aquamarine on the side and bottom, there was fur on the hood that was white and tinted with the lighter aquamarine color. 

 

The monster had a long, light brown, worn, fading at the ends scarf, and fingerless gloves that matched. He had a beige long sleeved shirt with aquamarine triangles at the sides, he had light brown shorts, and underneath them dark gray tights with futuristic designs on the sides. He had brown boots that had golden shoe strings. His mismatched, colorful, changing eyes examined the ruined castle, his ink spot moved as a wide smile grew on his face.

 

"I finally found it." 

 

**DREAM'S P.O.V.**

 

I woke up and I was shrouded in DARKNESS and I searched around in the dark calling out for my brother.

 

"NIGHTMARE!! I CAN'T SEE ANYTHING!!" I cried out, but I received no answer, I tried to move my feet to search for him, but I came to a shocking conclusion I couldn't move!

 

"NIGHTMARE?!" I desperately called for him, I again got no reply.

 

"BROTHER!!!" I shrilled, yet again...

 

...Nobody came

 

I sobbed for my brother, gaining no answer, I yanked at my at my hands and I heard something crack, I didn't feel my bones bleeding... light seeped through something and I yanked my arm again biting my 'lips' as I felt pain, light suddenly seeped into the dark area I hissed at how bright it actually was I moved my arm trying to shield my eyes as they quickly adjusted.

 

My hand yellow and white glove was covered in dust and it was deteriorating, I moved my hand in front of me and pushed on what seemed to be stone in front of me and the stone crumbled away. I tried to move my foot, but like the stubborn shit it is it refused. I yanked very hard and suddenly I was falling forward the stone encased around me was now destroyed along with other particular items.

 

First off my shirt and pants were in ruins and one of my gloves were now gone... I took the other off and stood up, my feet and legs aches like I had been on them for hours... so I sat back down and called for Nightmare, 'He's sure to have heard...' I stopped my thought short when I saw Nightmare's crown on the ground...

 

The ground was stained black and so was a busted up statue that was beside me. I crawled to the little crown and picked it up, I had to check, was it really Nighty's crown? And it was... 

 

_'If Night's crown is here... then where is Nighty?'_ I questioned and I looked around, I was in a garden... but it wasn't just any garden it was the Tree of Feelings memorial garden... the whole garden was dead... I couldn't stop the tears. 

 

"What happened here? Nighty!!! WHERE ARE YOU?!" I sobbed and called for Nightmare. I really wanted my brother, I curled up and screamed for him.

 

"Nighty! NIGHTY!!!" I wailed and I heard someone running to me, my hopes rose as I turned towards the noise.

 

"Nighty?" I asked as I struggled to my feet. I saw a monster and smiled, I thought it was Nighty

 

"Why didn't you answer me? Why'd you take off your crown? What happened to mom?" Questions flew out of my mouth, and I stopped upon seeing that this monster was in fact not Nightmare.

 

This monster with a broken staff charged at me, the top of the staff glowed with magic it looked like a paintbrush head to be honest... The monster glared at me and quickly pinned me down the sharp end of his paintbrush staff in my face.

 

"WHO ARE YOU?! STATE YOUR BUSINESS OR I WILL DECAPITATE YOU RIGHT HERE AND NOW!" The monster threatened.

 

"What?! What do you mean?! I'm Dream! This is my home!" I whimpered as the monster stood on my hands. The monster lowered his paintbrush staff and got a better look at me.

 

"You're who?" The monster blinked and a question mark appeared in one of his eye sockets.

 

"Dream... Sans of positive feelings." I examined the monster himself.

 

"No you can't be... you're dead..." The monster said.

 

"No I assure you I feel very much alive." I insisted.

 

"Then... where have you been!" The monster put the paintbrush staff back in my face.

 

"I've been here this whole time!!" I whined "ask Nightmare! He can vouch for me!" 

 

The monster gave me a grave look, I could feel his hatred and sadness when I said my brother's name. _'Nightmare... what did you do?'_ I wondered.

 

"Nightmare's gone..." The monster lowered his staff the magic totally fizzled out on it as he placed it on his back.

 

"No I just saw him yesterday..." I frowned.

 

"Dream you've been gone for ten years." This monster sighed and got off me.

 

"No... I..." I tried to argue, but the evidence piled up to it... the garden was dead... my brother's crown was on the ground.

 

"Who... who are you?" I asked staring blankly at the ground, I tried to think of another explanation, but not a single good one came to mind...

 

"I'm Ink, Sans of creation..." The monster answered and I shriveled... Out of all Sanses... He is the one that finds me. 

 

He is the one who is told to lead a great army, and fight a war that could kill us all...

 

 

 

 


	4. Nasty Letters

**DREAM'S P.O.V.**

Ink had given me his cloak as my clothes were falling apart at the seams. I knew I looked like a mess, but the castle looked way worse... I really expected to see Nightmare cleaning as he hated disorganization... but I was now aware Nightmare was gone...

But how could that be possible? I could feel his SOUL! I felt like I was in a nightmare myself, but I had pinched myself several times to prove I wasn't... the walk to the castle was longer than I remembered and my legs were starting to get really tired.

"Here get on my back, I'll carry you the rest of the way." Ink offered me.

"No thank you... I can walk." Just as soon as those words left my 'lips' my legs decided right then and there TO GIVE OUT!!!

Ink had caught me and swung me on his back.

"You can walk huh?" Ink sassed.

"Well! I thought I could!" I defended myself.

"Sure..." Ink rolled his eye lights, I huffed. I had kept Nightmare's crown in my hand, Ink looked at it with such hate.

"Why do you hate my brother?" I asked, Ink had stopped his anger grew when I asked this, but he somehow masked it from me, that set me off a bit...

"You're brother is a murderer... he is cruel and merciless." Ink hissed.

_'Is?'_

"My brother was kind and _MERCIFUL_! He would never harm anyone!" I justified, Ink dropped me and I landed hard on my tail bone and gasped as Ink glared at me with pure rage.

"If your brother is so kind and merciful then why would he partner up with a Sans of Destruction? Why would he slaughter thousand upon thousands of monsters and not feel a single bit of remorse? _TELL ME THAT SANS OF POSITIVITY! OR ARE YOU TOO BLIND TO SEE SOME MONSTERS JUST DON'T CARE!_ " Ink screamed, his eye lights flickered from red to his, what seemed to be normal, mismatched colorful eye lights _'Again with that is and would...'_

"What do you mean? Nightmare didn't know a Sans of Destruction..." I flinched when Ink tried to help me up, he just pulled his hand back to himself.

"Nightmare is a King--" Ink started

"But you said Nightmare was gone!" I interrupted, Ink blankly blinked, and a question mark appeared in one of his sockets.

"I did?" Ink rubbed the back of his skull, I nodded, I stayed on the ground.

"Oh... I uh... sorry, he is alive and _well_..." Ink hissed the last word, his eye lights had flickered again.

"Why did you say he was gone?" I asked.

"I meant the Nightmare you knew was gone. He isn't a nice guy Dream." Ink said, I looked at the ground and Ink picked me up and placed me on his back once again.

"Sorry for snapping at you... I just have a lost of history with Nightmare, none of it was a pleasant experience." Ink sighed, I just nodded accepting his apology. Ink carried me to the castle, just seeing the entrance reminded me of memories my brother and I shared... If Ink was right about my brother, then I want to find Nightmare and show him the right path! Just like he did for me! _'Nightmare I will get you back!!'_

**NIGHTMARE'S P.O.V.**

I straightened as wave of positive energy had entered the atmosphere only a few hours ago and it only got stronger... _'Why was it so familiar?'_ I wondered, I thought back to that old castle and the statue I had emerged from... I felt a warm feeling in my SOUL, I growled and distinguished it as soon as I looked at the puddle of blood on my floor.

 _'What was that?'_ I conjured up my SOUL and glared at it it hadn't changed it was still a black apple... I examined the SOUL more and a purple speck was in the center. My 'eyebrows' furrowed, as I rubbed my SOUL the speck was gone.

_'Whatever it was... I didn't like it.'_

I slouched back in my throne and rubbed my skull as a headache appeared.

' _It'll be alright brother!!_ ' I jumped hearing a young monster's voice and I looked around and saw nobody, my dark matter flowed quickly... ' _I really do need more sleep..._ ' I groaned and rubbed my SOUL, I put it back in my chest. I hadn't actually slept since Cross died... that was only three weeks ago, but I was exhausted...

I stood and walked to my room, my empty, deserted, cold, and lonely room...

I'll change that someday...

I was about to lay down in my bed when something caught my eye. I reach for it and felt it with my fingers... it was crumbled piece of paper. I groaned as I grabbed it and uncrumpled it.

I used my eye as a light source and read the paper... 'You'll find something that will make your SOUL flutter~ I know you will, because if you don't... I will always help.' I cringed at it and wadded it back up throwing it in the floor, it wasn't Cross' handwriting so I didn't really care... Cross was dead anyway no bringing him back... but I can still torture his killer... that bastard Dust will pay for that! I trusted Dust and the moment I wasn't looking he took MY everything and destroyed him! My anger and grief started to take control again, I covered face and roared into my hands muffling the noise only slightly.

Cross was _MY_ crazy idiot, and I was _HIS_...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you have a guess who the note is from?


	5. Sweet Guy

**DUST'S P.O.V.**

The quiet is uncomfortable very uncomfortable... The floor isn't as interesting as you think... it's disgusting... rarely cleaned, but I am surprised that it doesn't stink so bad. Maybe I just got used to it...

"So... I know I'm going insane thanks to this silence... so uhhh... what's your name?" The little skeleton broke the silence. I groaned a bit and cleared my throat. Really, there is nothing to do other than talk or mess with the chains... even though I had no interest in talking I had to do something... guess that's why the small skeleton spoke first.

"You first mouse." I sighed, the skeleton puffed out his chest and looked like he was going to insult me.

"My name is Blueberry, Sans of Swap, now will you please call me by my name!" Blueberry hissed.

"I'll call you whatever I want mouse." I smirked.

"I'm Dust. Sans of Dust." I introduced myself.

"You mean like the dust that goes on the blades of fans? God I hate that stuff. It just—"

"No mouse! I was talking about Monster Dust! What the hell were you even talking about?" I scrunched my face up.

"Oh... why monster dust?" Blueberry asked.

"Because I'm a murderer for hire."

"Like an assassin?" Blueberry asked

"Sure mouse."

"Stop calling me that!" Blueberry hissed.

"What did I say earlier? I will call you whatever I want." I smiled, Blueberry growled.

"Fine... I'll call you—"

"No." I glowered.

"If you can call me mouse I get to call you what I want too!" Blueberry kicked the wall.

"Call me Dust." I hissed and Blueberry glared at me, I showed him my teeth and he shivered.

"Fine..." Blueberry gave me this win.

**KILLER'S P.O.V.**

Sneaking around the castle is so much fun~ Especially when nobody cares to even ask what you're doing! I was in one of the tallest window ceils prancing around. Catching a few eyes, but none of them cared, like I said before when you're pronounced as the crazy one of the castle nobody questions you! If I did something illegal... like say... release that little blue monster.

Nobody would care...

Not even Nightmare himself would and what I plan to do is way more exotic than that... I plan on releasing BOTH the cute blue monster and Dust. Though someone's going to have to take the blame if I am not out quick enough.

Maybe Dust's Ex, 404...

I don't approve of what Dust did, but he has a reason, and whatever it was... I want to get it out of him. By ANY means necessary.

The blue monster is just for fun.

If only I could get someone in on this!! That would be a blast!! But sadly nobody wants anything to do with me anymore.

I slipped by 404 with ease, he was eating lunch, and usually nobody is down here when 404 is on lunch. Unless it's Nightmare, but last I checked he was asleep.

I rubbed my finger across the bars and wall, the sound of metal and bone satisfied me and the scraping of bone on the wall made me smile so I ran. I ran until I got to Dust's room and listened through the door.

Sounded like Dust and that blue monster were having a nice conversation. I opened the door and the room went silent. I smiled as I slipped in, Dust tensed and glared at me, the blu monster just looked at me with this innocent look.

Oh I was going to enjoy this immensely.

I shushed Dust as he began to speak, he growled as I covered his mouth and put a finger on my mouth.

I tsked him.

"I'm not going to do anything." I lied, though he didn't know that.

"You want out right?" I asked him, he looked at me nodded.

"Good, but stay quiet." I hissed and released Dust's mouth. Dust let out a scream, but I cut it off quickly grabbing his throat and covering his mouth again. Dust gaged and I slammed my knee into his skull, Dust was out like a light.

I grabbed the little keys I had taken from 404. And opened the chains that held Dust up, I let Dust land in my arms. And I grabbed the little blue monster and I threw him over my shoulder, he was silent for me...

Good for him~

I used my magic and teleported to a forgotten place underneath the castle. Nightmare hated going down here and nobody liked it it either, so I knew it was empty. And a bit sound proof. I tossed the blue monster down and and carried Dust to a wall, I'd hate if he escaped, but I doubt Nightmare would mind me taking him here, the only monster I worried about was the little blue one, if Nightmare found out I took him... well we'd be in for a long 'conversation'.

I chained Dust to the wall turning to the little blue monster, he looked at me in confusion and fear. I approached him, and he tried to move away.

"You don't need to run." I smiled grabbing his tied up ankle and pulling him to me, he squeaked and tried to kick me. I forcefully bent his legs and held him upside down. He whined and I moved my hand into his shirt and grabbed his spine holding him by it.

"I told you you have nothing to worry about." I sighed as the little monster hit my leg in retaliation, I ignored it... he would face consequences later...

I carried the monster to the other side of the room and dropped him. I whistled and waited for my little toy~

**LUST'S P.O.V.**

I tensed hearing the small whistle and got off my wall, pulling my chains behind me. Sometimes I hate my clothes... my sleeveless blue fur and black fabric cloak and sleeveless black and purple half-shirt provided me with no warmth... the only thing that really worked for me were my black leggings and purple boots, but I'm not in those all the time...

Not that I don't mind staying here, but being locked in here and have nothing to do is kinda boring. Though I have been assured MANY times that I am not missed out there, and that I am better off in here, which I guess I can't really argue with that... It's true... but I don't just sit here...

I have my fun~ Killer calls me his toy~ I call him my master, he loves it~

Anything to really keep that psycho happy~

I rubbed my arms and opened the door, I was a little surprised to see guests...

Well I assumed they were guests. Blueberry, Sans of Swap... and Dust, Sans of Dust...

I raised an 'eyebrow', Killer smiled expecting this reaction. My eyes fell on Blueberry he was tied up.

Blueberry squirmed my SOUL fluttered a bit, I looked at Killer waiting for his explanation I knew would be coming, I kept myself standing tall, though the heavy chains began hurting my wrists.

"Why is Blue here?" I asked popping my hip out and tilting my head in confusion, Killer smiled more. Leaving Blue behind and grabbing my hand, I was slightly taller than Killer because of my shoes, I looked down at him.

"Thought you needed company when I'm not here~ I know how bored you get." Killer said I smiled.

"Aw you're thinking of me?" I smiled.

"Always~" Killer replied and moved his hand on my butt, I let it sit there and I smiled tiredly, god I wanted him to keep his hands to himself sometimes.

"I have to go, but I'll be back as soon as I possibly can." Killer smiled wider pinching my ass, I squeaked, he laughed as he left.

My smile fell as I looked at Blue, I tiredly sat down and let my arms rest on the ground.

"You aren't going to do anything?" Blue asked me after a solid ten minutes on me laying my skull on the wall and rested my eyes for a bit. I opened them and looked at Blue getting into one of my favorite poses and smiled.

"No... Do you want me to~" My smile turned to a smirk.

"No..." Blue scrunched his nose, I relaxed myself.

"Your brother would kill me anyway..." I sighed and rubbed my skull as I stretched and yawned.

"Papy can be a bit overprotective..." Blue said

" _'A bit'_ is an understatement." I said closing my eyes once again, I was so tired... I didn't even have the energy to even flirt anymore...

Blue could tell I was tired... but like the sweet guy he is he didn't say anything else and just let me fall asleep.

_**Sweet Guy~** _


	6. New Look

**LUST'S P.O.V.**

Killer bursted in and startling me awake, I looked at him wide eyed and froze for a second unsure what was going on.

Killer was looking at Blue and Dust panic on his face as he glared at Blue.

"What's wrong?" I stretched and he grabbed my arm, fully waking me up.

"Nightmare's pissed..." Killer said dragging me out the room.

"Is it because of them?" I asked.

"No, thank the gods no. It is something completely different, something he wouldn't tell anyone..." Killer said dragging me to his bedroom...

"Then why are you panicking?" I asked him allowing him to take me wherever he wanted.

"Because I didn't wish you a happy birthday~" Killer lied, I was lied to a lot by Killer, I catch his lies more than he thinks...

"What's the real reason?" I pressed as Killer threw me on the bed.

"Nightmare's firing people, monsters say I'm next... so I am worried I might have to... let you go." Killer sighed another lie.

Killer wouldn't let me go... so that's his lie he would only let me go if I was dead weight or something, I'm just lucky enough to get his affection~

Lucky...

I let Killer get on top of me. He rubbed my legs slipping off my boots and pants. I didn't retaliate, he moved my cloak off and held my arms down as he licked my 'stomach' until he reached my chest, laying on me, trying to distract me from the topic...

It worked, it always did.

**NIGHTMARE'S P.O.V.**

DUST WAS GONE!! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!!! HOW COULD HE LEAVE?!

I roared throwing the trinkets off my dresser, smashing what little valuables I had. I hit the dresser denting the wood.

Somebody had to help him!! Somebody! I'll find them, and I'll kill them. I looked at the mirror on the dresser my dark matter boiled and my tentacles waved around, I glared at my blue eye... I jumped as my reflection changed to a weak and wimpy monster, purple eye lights— I shattered the mirror before I could see more.

' _Brother!! Stay there I am coming to help you!!_ ' A young monster's voice shouted in my head, I jumped and looked around and felt my SOUL's beat waver when I saw nothing...

_'What's wrong with me?'_ I rubbed my 'temples' and growled at myself.

Maybe... no... I doubt it would be connected... Ink would never destroy something so invaluable...

Would he chop down that dead tree?

**DREAM'S P.O.V.**

Ink had set me up with some food... I have no idea what it was... it flaked easily, melted in my mouth, and came out of the water...

Fish? Maybe... I didn't care, it was good food! Ink also let me keep his jacket while he scavenged for clothes... I just sat here, examining all of what used to be Nightmare's and my home... in ruins, falling apart, and dirty...

The castle was colder than I last remembered... I wandered the old halls and rooms that were now eroding... vines and flowers grew on the walls holes were in the walls too, the castle was looted... any valuable that I once had were gone, all my stuff was gone...

I held Nightmare's crown close to my chest as I found my home in more shambles than the dying garden in the back...

I wiped my tears that began to pour, while it may have been ten years for other monsters, it was just yesterday I was chasing my brother across this halls.

Just yesterday when I learned how to bake a cookie... just yesterday when Nightmare read me a bedtime story to fall asleep... just—

A blurry memory popped into my head, I heard screams and shout, saw fire and stone... and then the memory disappeared leaving me confused and scared...

' _How'd I get into that stone in the first place?_ ' I shivered and fell to my knees crying at what I just witnessed.

"Dream?" Ink called my name, I wiped my tears and stood up my footsteps echoed across the empty corridors...

"Yes, Ink?" I responded. Looking for Ink and having him suddenly appear beside me making me jump and almost fall. Ink grabbed my wrists and pulled me back up.

"Sorry for scaring you... but I found you something!" Ink waved some clothes in front of my face.

"It's fine... thank you for the clothes." I smiled as Ink put the clothes in my hands.

"It wasn't any trouble for me, just get dressed, you'll feel a lot better." Ink said noticing my sniffling, and shivering. I nodded and slipped into an old nearby room. The room was very musty and disgusting, but I only needed it to change. I scrubbed a spot on the floor for the clothes and placed them down. Taking Ink's cloak off, I placed it on top of my new clothes and began stripping out of my old decaying clothes.

I finally examined what Ink had given me, I was a bit impressed by it. I was given a long-sleeved beige and turquoise shirt, black pants, yellow boots and matching gloves. I folded my torn up cape and fit it over my skull making is a little hooded scarf.

I slipped on Ink's cloak and left the rotting clothes on the floor, taking Nightmare's crown as mine still rested on my skull.

"So how do I look?" I smiled and Ink gave me the most energetic thumbs up I've ever seen and danced around me examining everything.

"I am surprised that everything fits... Error sure knows how to make clothes!" Ink smiled.

"Error?" I asked the name sounded familiar.

"Error, he is a Sans... a Sans of string? I don't really remember..." Ink rubbed his chin.

"Though he looks so similar to his brother..." Ink practically growled.

"Who's his brother?" I asked.

"His brother is Error 404, but he goes by 404... he is the Sans of Destruction that your brother teamed up with..." Ink hissed when he spoke about Nightmare. I tucked Nightmare's crown in Ink's cloak, hiding it from Ink.

"Why do they have the same first name?" I asked purely curious.

"It's a family thing. Error doesn't mind it much... he is the oldest brother of the five Errors. Though most of them passed away, only 404 and Error are left, if I had a brother I'd stay with them, not leave them to join a group that hates me." Ink started rambling...

"That's cool how there are so many Sanses now!" I smiled, Ink stopped talking and looked at me.

"Yeah... I guess it is..." Ink smiled slightly.


	7. Destroyer's Brother

**NIGHTMARE'S P.O.V.**

 

I looked at the strings, that were scattered on the floor of the room... I picked one up and twiddled with it.

 

" **404... I'm going to send you out...** " I said and dropped the string, 404 watched it fall to the floor.

 

" **You're going to find Ink and bring him back here. I'll send you some back up, but if you feel up to it... I'll let you go alone.** " I looked at 404 as he began to sign.

 

'I'll go alone.' 404 replied and with that I sent him on his way, he knew what to take and what to leave. I couldn't look for Dust or that small monster, not now... and it wasn't my top concern, especially with me hallucinating.

 

I needed Ink to see what he had done to me. Stupid Creator, he doesn't know when to stop, he meddles with everything that catches his attention! He is going to end up dead one of these days and boy I can't wait to see that!!!

 

**ERROR 404'S P.O.V.**

 

I sighed, and grabbed my bag that I packed. Ink is excellent at covering his tracks especially when he doesn't want to be found. I should know this because I've had to track him down before...

 

But this time, Ink had gone in search of a stupid castle, one of which Nightmare had emerged from... How do I know this? My brother Error had told me. He writes to me everyday, and I write back.

 

I miss him, and I am positive he misses me. So why not pay him a visit? He said he saw Ink recently in one of his letters, so it was a perfect place to start!

 

But it would take a while to get there, since I couldn't really teleport correctly... but if needed to I would teleport near the vicinity.

 

The long walk began and I was ready to see Error once again, I know he wants to see me too!

 

**ERROR'S P.O.V.**

 

Ink was happily talking to me about an idea he had. I listened to him, but I didn't really care for the conversation. Ink then mention some monster named Dream and I listened closely.

 

"...I found the guy up in the dead tree of Life memorial garden the one by the castle." Ink explained.

 

" **InK, tHeRE iSn'T cAStle Up ThErE.. .** " I sighed almost throwing the information away.

 

"Well maybe if you ventured out with me for once you would see there is one." Ink huffed, inviting me to follow him, he frowned seeing my expression.

 

"The shop will be fine for thirty minutes!" Ink groaned.

 

" **InK yOu mAY nOt hAvE tO pAY TaXEs, BuT I Do.. . I haVe TO sTay.** " I felt the guilt build up in me as I saw Ink frown.

 

"Please? Just thirty minutes? Pretty pretty please?!" Ink leaned over the counter getting in my face. I rolled my eye lights.

 

" **FInE. .. bUt OnLy ThiRtY MiNuTes!** " I gave in. _'Geez Ink you're going to be the death of me...'_ I internally groaned, I always got in trouble when I hung out with Ink, but I always have fun. And I can't denying that I enjoyed hanging out with Ink.

 

"Yay!! I'll wait for you outside!" Ink smiled.

 

" **yeAh LEt me ClosE Up ReaL QUick.** " I said as Ink ran out with the biggest smile I had seen on his face.

 

I smirked as I emptied the tip jar and money holder hiding the money, I grabbed my oversized jacket and positioned my glasses correctly. I headed out and closing and locking the door.

 

" **INk?** " I looked around for him, Ink isn't a very big guy... I heard rustling from behind me and just as I turned Ink jumped on me, I yelled as I caught him and myself from falling.

 

"Ha Ha! I got'cha!" Ink smiled as he fixed my glasses. I sighed wearily and straightened releasing Ink. I flipped my sign to closed.

 

" **ThAt's nOT FunNy.** " I grumbled, as kids my brothers, Ink, and I tried to scare each other, I don't remember what started it, but it became a tradition.

 

"I disagree that was quite funny!" Ink laughed, I groaned, I'd get him back and he knew I would. I shook my head a slight smile rose on my face as Ink jumped around like the adult-child he was, grabbing my wrist and pulling me along. I followed behind him having to bend down as he pulled me along.

 

"Error! The castle is just ahead!" Ink smiled excitedly like he was going to show me a new invention. I don't really believe the castle Ink talks about exists, but as his friend I will look anyway. Anti would be so disappointed on how I am spending my time, but he isn't here to scold me anymore!

 

" **yOU sUre?** " I asked, Ink didn't even slow, though I knew he was upset I was doubting him.

 

"Yes!" Ink smiled as we reach a dead garden... and a large ass old castle was looming over it. ' _How the hell could nobody see this from home?_ ' I was baffled at how big the run down place was my pace slowed as I marveled at the castle, Ink smirked seeing my expression.

 

" **sORrY fOr DOubTiNG yOu. .. tHis iS aMaZInG!** " I gapped at the castle.

 

"Ha Ha! Apology accepted!" Ink laughed, I bet he felt pretty damn proud of himself at this moment, I know I would be.

 

"Do you want to explore it?" Ink asked, I nodded.

 

" **wAIt! Do I haVE tiMe?** " I looked at him.

 

"Stop worrying about the time! You  have plenty of it!" Ink smiled and pulled me along.

 


	8. Creator's Friend

** DREAM'S P.O.V. **

 

Ink was dragging a strange looking monster to the castle. I could feel Ink's happiness from the entrance.

 

The monster Ink had with him was black boned, there were other colors of course, but there weren't a lot of colors on him. The monster had a dark blue solid oversized jacket, large round red rimmed glasses, red shirt, his pants matched his jacket, and he had black shoes... He wasn't the most wealthy looking monster I've seen, but he wasn't the poorest either... Did Ink want to introduce me to him?

 

I had a bit of doubt on that. I walked to the doors and Ink pushed them opened, the monster stopped walking when he saw me and wouldn't budge no matter how hard Ink pulled. The monster looked familiar... but I don't know why... the monster examined me from top to bottom like he was trying to figure out the same thing. The monster pulled from Ink.

 

" **I'm ErRoR, SaNs Of The Anti-VOID. ..** " He introduces himself.

 

"I'm Dream, Sans of Positivity!" I said and realization hit him.

 

" **YOu'Re NiGhtMaRE'S brOtHeR!** " Error seemed excited about this, he smiled widely when I confirmed.

 

" **mY BrOThers uSeD tO lIvE In ThE nEArbY vIlLaGe!** " Error seemed to dance around.

 

"Oh really what happened to the village?" I asked smiling that someone knew a bit about me.

 

" **tHe ViLlaGe waS dEsTrOYied by NigHtMaRe, BuT i wAs TOo yOuNG tO reMeMber.** " Error said

 

"Error has a worse memory than me." Ink chuckled. Error blushed as he glared at Ink, I smiled more.

 

" **WeLl if YoU lOok At The tiMe. I REalLy HAvE to gO!** " Error said when he looked at the sky.

 

"Come on! You said thirty minutes! It's only been fifteen minutes!" Ink almost whined.

 

" **THe TaXe cOlLectoR Is GoInG to Be aT mY sHoP In ABoUt aN HOur I cAn'T bE lATe aND yOu KnOw ThiS!** " Error sighed.

 

"Yeah an HOUR plenty of time." Ink said.

 

" **iNk I'M nOT ArGuIng witH yOu. .. i hAvE tO lEaVE.** " Error said, Ink deflated more.

 

"Fine... but you to own me an adventure!" Ink huffed.

 

" **OkAy. ..** " Error had agreed and Ink lead him away, back to where he came from I guess... I really would like to talk to him more... to see what he knows from back then. I what to know what happened to make me end up in a statue and Nightmare missing...

 

**ERROR 404'S P.O.V.**

 

The walk took longer than I remembered... but soon enough I saw the peak of my brother's home and store. I smiled widely and headed up to it, but it was closed... maybe he was out doing something, but I doubt that the store hours clearly said that the store was still open... Maybe running an errand? Error was very forgetful... I'll just wait for him here, I leaned on the door of the shop watching the walkways, it was strangely empty...

 

I shook off my paranoia when I saw Error. I waved to him and he enthusiastically waved back.

 

" **404!!** " Error shouted and ran at me embracing me.

 

" **iT'S bEen SO lOng!** " Error smiled, I am glad I made this visit, my SOUL pounded with sheer joy that Error had missed me as much as I missed him! Too bad it was for business... I could stall for a bit, hold off on work and hang out with my brother.

 

'I missed you too!' I signed and Error smile got even wider if that was even possible.

 

" **I'vE wOrKed On mY sIgnINg!** " Error's eye lights glowed brightly.

 

'That's so great to hear! Do you want to show me?' I asked.

 

'Always! Look I almost have it disastered!' Error frowned at his mistake.

 

'Mastered.' Error corrected himself, I smiled.

 

'Thanks for trying so hard for me!' I mimicked a laugh.

 

" **aNYthING For yOu bRO!** " Error's smile returned.

 

'So why are you here?' Error signed happily, I smiled.

 

'Business, but I want to hang out with you too!!' I answered, Error fiddled with his glasses.

 

" **w-W-wHaT KInd OF bUsiNEsS?** " Error asked.

 

'Just a few questions.' I answered, Error gave me a look, I mimicked a sigh.

 

" **404, wHaT kInd OF qUeSTioNs? WHaT aRE yOu lOoKinG For?** " Error pressed for more information.

 

'Later, right now I want to see the shop! I want to see what you've done with the place!' I dodged Error's other questions. Error eventually gave up, I was going to ask them eventually and he knew this.

 

" **OkAy, buT No SlACkinG oFf on YoUr jOb! YOu'lL gEt inTo mOrE tRouBlE tHaN I wiLl.** " Error said and I put my hands up and nodded, Error seemed satisfied with this.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sweet they see each other once again.


	9. Answers...

**ERROR404'S P.O.V.**

The shop was doing quite well... better than I expected, I DON'T DOUBT ERROR'S SKILLS!!! I just doubt his people skills he can barely talk to a monster without getting nervous so I am glad he is getting better. Well he seems to be getting better, but Error is good at hiding things from me... well the fact that he writes more than he talks to me doesn't help!

'Do you know where Ink is?' I asked, Error answered all my questions from before quite simply.

" **Eh.. . He'S AT sOMe cAStlE. I CaN sHoW YOu aFtEr ThE taX CoLlEctoR gEts HEre.** " Error offered.

'That'd be great!' I smiled.

" **wHy DO yOu WAnT tO KNoW?** " Error asked

'Nightmare thinks Ink is messing with him again something like that.' I answered Error nodded acting like he understood I silently chuckled. A knock rattled the door I turned as Error went to open it, but I put my hand up stopping Error. I answered the door instead.

In front of me was a short, fat, and reeking of smoke orange cat in front of me.

"You must be that stinker's brother! I'm BP!" The cat held his hand out. I took it and shook it.

'Yes! I'm 404!' I signed the cat didn't understand a single word. Error took over.

" **yES tHiS Is My BroTHeR 404, hE CaN't TalK.** " Error tried to say delicately.

"Ah... well nice to meet'cha!" BP threw his head back in understanding.

"But, I'm on a schedule, so do you have what you need?" BP asked holding his hand out, keeping it flat as not to have a greedy out look, but his eyes told me all I needed to know. Error nodded and rushed off coming back with a wad of cash... that was way more than I remember... how does Error pay for his supplies? I watched BP greedily take it and smiled as he counted it, his face fell as he seemed not to have enough.

" **Wh-wHaT's WROng?** " Error asked he seemed a bit on edge.

"You're a little short buddy." BP slapped the cash on his palm.

" **no I aM POsitiVE i CoUNteD iT, It'S tHE sAmE aMOunT AS lASt weEk.** " Error stuttered. I stood in the way of BP as he got closer to Error.

'Count again.' I insisted, BP looked at Error for a translation. Error repeated what I said, and BP groaned and counted again. BP turned leaving, but I don't think he got what he wanted...

'Hey... show me that castle...' I asked hoping to give Error a distraction. Error looked at my hands and nodded.

'I'll see what I can do to help okay?' I offered.

'No it's fine it will work itself out.' Error signed back, he smiled as he signed this correctly. I wasn't going to let this, _work itself out_ , I was going help my brother. Whether he liked it or not, but first I had a job to get to.

Error closed the shop and guided me to this castle, it wasn't a bad walk, but the castle was a ruin.

Great hideout...

**INK'S P.O.V.**

I watched Error approach the castle! He was here! I thought he would be back at work, then I saw 404...

Nightmare business... what did the big guy want now?

I sighed and decided to approach, not like 404 would hurt me especially with Error here, so why not approach.

**DUST'S P.O.V.**

I woke up hours ago... and Killer, he came back, he was very happy... Blueberry was asleep when Killer came back. Killer squatted down to me.

"Why did you kill Cross?" Killer asked.

"He deserved it." I simply answered, and it was true, Cross did deserve it! Cross was going to get Nightmare killed. So better Cross than Nightmare.

"Why did he deserve it?" Killer pushed.

"Look I'm a reasonable guy, but I told you all I am allowed to." I said.

"Yeah... reasonable... who's keeping you from saying anything?" Killer proceeded.

"Why'd you take Mouse and me here?" I countered.

"Because Nightmare might kill you if you keep your mouth shut any longer, and I want answers as much as he does." Killer answered expecting an answer from me.

"What about Mouse you didn't tell me about Mouse." I twiddled my fingers.

"He's a witness. Now tell me who is keeping you from telling us your reasons." Killer was getting a bit impatient, he was not the best a interrogations, but he loved doing them, told me himself.

"Myself." Killer shoved me.

"Damn it Dust! I thought— Fuck you! Why aren't you telling us anything!" Killer growled.

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?!" Killer three his hands up.

"I can't..." I wasn't going to tell Killer the real reason... I promised Cross I wouldn't, it was his final wish! It was the very least I could do for him!! Especially because he was dying and it was MY fault! I was the one killing him after all! He desperately didn't want Nightmare to know ANYTHING about what he was doing, he literally forced himself to hold himself together until I agreed, so I won't give him out.

"Why not?!" Killer repeated pulling one of his throwing knives out and sticking it in my face.

"I told you why." I ignored the ever so close throwing knife.

"That's not good enough of a reason!!" Killer slashes the blade down my cheek just missing my left socket. I felt the blood slowly flow out.

"It's the only reason I have!!" I hissed and Killer punched me in the ribs.

"It's not good enough!" Killer snarled.

"Tell me why you really killed Cross!" Killer added pinching my face, he really wasn't good at interrogations... he got angry too quick.

"He. Deserved. It." I spat.

"WHY?!" Killer pressed.

"None of your fucking business!!" I pulled my face back, Killer slapped me expecting something. But really what can he expect?

"TELL ME!!" Killer roared, he grabbed my shoulders and shook them.

"Kill me first!" I glowered at Killer.

"I can do that~" Killer's body relaxed and became less tense. I looked to Killer confused, but I saw a sick smile on his face. A shiver ran through my spine, I knew that look... and I hated it...


	10. Bleeding

**KILLER'S P.O.V.**

Obviously it would be useless to kill Dust, but I could make him think he is dying or get him close to dying either one was find with me, just have to go slow. His expression was priceless!!! Never thought I'd see it on his face! I had to keep myself from laughing, but I let me smile grow. I heard Blueberry move, I kept my eyes on Dust, but Dust's moved to Blueberry.

Dust always had a sweet spot for the cute ones, he didn't like them... he'd just give them a quick painless death. He has sympathy and it's only gotten worse every time he hung out with that 404 guy.

I'm a bit annoyed that Nightmare didn't blame 404 for anything! He just sent him off to look for something or someone. I swear Nightmare has a lot of searches for the stupidest things, well I think it's stupid...

I grabbed the back of Dust's skull. Getting Dust's attention, I don't care if I have an audience... makes it more entertaining. For me anyway~

"Keep. Your. Eyes. On. Me." I tapped my knife Dust's cheeks between each word. Dust glowered at me, how cute~

"Thank you~" I tapped the knife against Dust's nose, I listened happily as a pleasant _ting_ rang from the blade. ' _YOU'RE GETTING DISTRACTED!!_ ' I corrected myself and placed the knife on Dust's collarbone.

"What did Cross ever do to deserve such a gruesome death?" I started pushing the knife in. I felt his bone beginning to crack, but I kept pushing I saw the pained look in Dust's eyes, this is why it pays to be emotionless. 

Dust shrugged... HE SHRUGGED!! FINE! NEXT QUESTION THEN! 

"Who were you to judged that he should died?!" I growled.

"Who is Nightmare or you to decide my fate, to decide anyone's fate!?" Dust snapped keeping the pain out of his voice, but he couldn't hide his expressions in his sockets.

"Someone has to." I answered, I knew my answer was wrong, there was already some vigilante that calls himself the Grim Reaper, he also had an accomplice, but he disappeared. 

"Let the gods do their job!" Dust glared at me still.

"What Gods?! If there were Gods nobody would be suffering this badly!?" I growl, we had gotten off topic, again! He was doing this on purpose, he had to be!

I dug the blade of my knife deep into his cheek getting closer to his socket, and heard a scream from Dust, my 'lips' curled up in a smile, but I don't care if Dust sees it.

"Why did you kill Cross?" I started my questions all over again, only to receive a look of plain defiance.

I knifed Dust again, cutting across his eye. At first Dust screamed, but then he began wailing. Did I hit his pupil? Would make sense if I did... I almost laughed, but I wasn't going to get distracted! 

I picked up Dust's skull, I pried his socket open and blood pour out of his socket like a stream. Yup! Hit his pupil.

I heard Blueberry whimpering as the blood began to pool, but I wasn't done. I wanted just one straight answer and then I'd stop, one straight answer!

**BLUEBERRY'S P.O.V.**

That skeleton who was torturing Dust kept going! I don't understand why he didn't stop! Yeah all of Dust's answers were smartass comments, but they were answers!

Dust would turn into what his name was if he didn't say a 'acceptable' answer soon! 

And if Dust wasn't going to speak up I would!!

"St-stop hurting h-him!" I shouted, loosing all my courage when he turned to me.

I wish I didn't say anything! I REALLY need to listen to Papy's advice sometimes! I wouldn't be in this much trouble if I did! Dust spit blood and saliva at the monster. The monster ignored Dust and he picked me up, I tensed as he held my chin forcing me to look at Dust. He pulled me close to him and began talking in a eerily, empty of emotion, and slow voice.

"Dust~ Dust~ Dust~ I just need one little answer~" He placed the knife on my neck.

"What if he asks will you answer then?" The monster squeezed me closer.

"Let's see~" The monster started twisting the blade, I whined a bit.

"Go on ask him... ask him why he killed Cross." The monster insisted he breathed down my face and neck.

"W-W-Why did y-y-you k-k-kill Cr-Cross?" I tried to move from the monster. Dust's eye lights darkened.

"Why would I answer him?" Dust asked his eye lights were almost gone. I looked at the monster as his smile fell.

"Then I have no use for him." The monster pressed the knife deeper I gasped and screamed at the searing burning feeling of the knife cut my ribs. My clothes were being sliced open, he stopped at where my SOUL was. The knife sat there for a bit, I felt warm tears glide down my face I wailed as the knife was forced through my ribs.

"STOP! STOP IT!" Dust screamed as the blade hovered in front of my SOUL. The monster spun.

"THEN ANSWER THE QUESTION!" He spat.

"I CAN'T I PROMISED HIM I WOULDN'T!" Dust shrilled and I was suddenly dropped, the knife yanked out of me and I whined. I put my bound hands on my chest.

"Why the hell would you do that?" 

"Killer, it was his final wish! He kept himself from dying until I promised!" Dust snapped at the monster... so his name is Killer.... what Sans is he of? 


	11. Trouble

**NIGHTMARE'S P.O.V.**

The voice has gotten more annoying! It's even more frequent and has more words!!! I swear if 404 doesn't get here soon I might just go find Ink myself!

' _Brother! I'm here! Listen to me! Don't take it, we'll find a different way!_ ' I had the urge to disagree with the voice... I shook my head, my dark matter began acting up again.

" **What did you do to me you troublesome painter?** " I growled pacing my room as I tried to fix my dark matter.

**ERROR404'S P.O.V.**

Ink actually agreed to come with me, maybe it was the fact that Error was with me or the chance to see Nightmare suffer, but I didn't know what was really going on with Nightmare, but if I said that he was in trouble... Ink would jump to come with me.

I think the guy is off his hinges, but he is coming willingly! I looked at the castle and back to Ink. 

'Lets go.' I sighed, Ink nodded. It's crazy how he carries almost nothing on him and he can vanish in almost a of blink the eye when there is any trouble, I bet he is using magic, but seeing as he hates magic and he only uses it if he HAS to, I dismissed it.

He believe magic is overused and could lead to dire consequences, now he has some good points, but there is no way he can get enough monsters to stop using magic to make much of a difference. We went by the village making our way to leave the village. I was surprised Error actually agreed to accompany Ink and I to Nightmare's castle. As you know Error struggles with the social part of socializing, so he gets intimidated easily. So him going to Nightmare's Castle was exceedingly surprising, maybe leaving Error alone here wasn't a good idea.

As we made our way to the gate to leave we were stopped by BP. Ink examined BP and his men.

"Error, did you pay your taxes?" Ink asked

" **yEaH BuT I wAS a LItTle ShOrT.. .** " Error explained.

"Oh..." Ink straightened he tried to make himself as tall as possible as he went to talk to BP for us, though I am pretty sure if I was able to speak again I would've been able to sort this out myself, but things happen. Ink's talk seemed to leave BP in more of a foul mood!

I rubbed my nasal bone in annoyance, he better not be getting Error in trouble... and just like that a now very red BP pushed past us.

'What did you say to him?' I asked.

"Don't worry about it! BP said he'd leave us alone." Ink said, but judging by BP's reaction I highly doubted it, but I let it slide, Error and I can handle anything that BP could throw at us.

We exited the village, Ink stayed by Error's side, not that I minded... but Ink wasn't always the best role model for Error, but hell nobody here could be considered a good role model either, I'm probably worse than Ink.

I led the way, but not even a few hours in and Ink was already grumbling about being hungry! We weren't holding him prisoner so he could make his own food, but when I pointed that out, he complained his feet hurt... this is why I don't want kids if I ever get the chance, Ink is an adult, but he acts like a child!

" **wOah, InK--** " Error started to say something  and when I turned to see what Ink was doing, I saw a cloaked figure replacing Error and Ink. He held a flimsy scythe, another Grim Reaper wannabe... I looked around for Error and I put my hands up to sign. I was attacked!

'Stop!' I panically signed, for the _Sans of Destruction_ , I was pretty lousy at my job...

Nightmare knew this that's why I was in charge of the prison cells and searches. I dodged another attack and summoned my strings.

I wish I could talk again! This was annoying not being able to talk to them to find out what was going on, well actually I wanted to know why they attacking me.

I pulled the fake reaper blade from the faker, it didn't look anything like the real vigilante's and I really hope I am never put on that end of his blade... I shivered and looked at the faker, he probably didn't know sign language... but it doesn't hurt to find out right?

_**WRONG SO WRONG!** _

I realized my mistake too late... I didn't check if there was another monster!!

I should've, oh GODS I really wish I did!   
  
I heard his footsteps too late, and as I made my approach to the faker I was stabbed by a sharpened black bone... I grabbed the end of the bone weakly trying to keep it inside of me... but it broke off instead.

'Fucking Hell I...I didn't even...' I collapsed and enclosed the bit of the bone in my hands. I tried dragging myself away, but I knew I wouldn't make it very far... so I laid there looking hatefully at the monster who stabbed me...

'Fuck you... Error'll find out! I'll make sure of it you dirty little bastard!' I silently promised holding the bone bit to myself. 

I waited to dust... I prayed to a God...

The only god that would listen to me now was the god of Death, maybe he'll give me a bit of mercy and help keep my promise...

_"Hey... Death... before you take my SOUL and drag me down into the after life... do me two small favors, please? I'll be more willing to cooperate with you... keep my brother safe, he can be a handful, believe me I-I know... please, please help him find out who killed me... please..."_ I watched my body begin to disappear, I sobbed laid my head down in defeat.

On the bright side... I'll get to see my family again... I hope I don't see you Error for a very very very long time... I love you brother...


	12. Accepting Favors

**'GRIM REAPER'S' P.O.V.**

I rarely get prayers anymore... so hearing just one... I had to check this dying monster for myself, after all what's better than a meeting with Death? Heheheh... Two small favors... I can do that, maybe... 

I took off my hood and hovered over the grass, trying not to kill it I landed on a decent sized bolder... So... who was it that prayed I looked through my mental list as I ate a sandwich that I snagged from a deceased elderly woman...

WHAT IT'S NOT LIKE SHE WAS GOING TO EAT IT!

Lust... he can wasn't due... ...Dream... he awake now apparently... Nightmare... no Error404, It was him! Okay, so his family is decease all accept one... Error, Sans of--

"Weird... its blank..." I shook my head dismissing it and continued looking into 404.

He works for Nightmare, he's mute, he is currently dusting near Nightmare's castle, and is now the former Sans of Destruction. Murdered... Ready to be reaped.

"Well why leave a poor guy hanging, better go pay him a visit." I put my hood back on letting the dark energy swirl around me taking me to 404 thank the gods for the gravel road as much as I like fly and floating around, I like to walk every once and awhile too. 

My bare feet touched the cool gravel and I walked to the two monsters, one was dressed as me... cute get up... _not_! It was actually kinda insulting you know...

The other... I groaned, then plastered my smile, I can still strike him down if he gets close, they surrounded a exceedingly transparent and dusting monster. I summoned my scythe and tapped it on the ground, getting the monster's attentions.

" _ **LEAVE!**_ " I made my voice commanding and deep.

Both monsters looked at me like deer in headlights and as I lifted my scythe and they both fled.

Cowards!

I chuckled and knelt beside who I assumed was Error404. I looked around and cleared my throat as I kneeled down.

 

" ** _Hey bucko..._** " 404 looked at me, he was surprised I didn't kill him off immediately.

" _ **You want to keep your brother safe and me to tell him your murderer?**_ " I asked softly, he nodded.

" _ **Here's the thing you want him safe, but when his time comes... I can't save him, he will join you eventually.**_ " I said, 404 looked at me with understanding and nodded.

" _ **Okay Error404, Former Sans Of Destruction. I hereby relieve you of your roll, your title, and I shall send and accompany you to the afterlife.**_ " I stood lifting my scythe and brought it down sticking it into the gravel and giving 404 a little poke where he was sent down to my brother Reaper and he would then be taken to the afterlife after being judged, though... the judge is too nice...

Okay Error here I come! I took my cloak off, putting the cursed object in my satchel, I unsummoned my scythe and pulled out a jar.

I scooped the dust in and found a bone bit... I placed it in a jacket pocket of the clothes on the ground, I gathered them up and and carried it all in my arms.

Yes I do this a lot, cleaning up their belongings, nobody else will so I give them the respect they deserve. Well, I'm going to give him to his brother because that's what he would've wanted, I make mental notes of all the monsters I reap so I can give them the proper 'service'.

It makes me feel better.

I searched my mental list looking for Error... but his name wasn't on my list... and Reaper gave up reaping so I reap his SOULs too so why...

I sighed, no way to know that now... with Caster missing and forgotten, there are a lot of holes in the catalogs.

**DUST'S P.O.V.**

Killer just stared to me and sighed.

"So you wouldn't tell _ANYONE_ , even if they were to almost kill you..." Killer asked, oddly specific, but I nodded anyway.

"So I did all of this for no reason?!" Killer snapped. I nodded once again, Killer growled and stormed out.

I caught Blueberry staring at me, I glared at him.

"What?!" I snarled tiredly.

"N-n-nothing..." Blueberry looked away. I saw his tied hands and I suddenly had an idea

"Hey, Mouse! Come here." I whispered. Blueberry looked at me and without even a single question, sat up.

"W-w-why?" He asked.

"Why do you ask so many questions? Don't you think I could be helpful sometimes?" I waved my hands, Blueberry didn't answer as he came close to me. 

"Give me your hands." I directed and he did so, I began to untie that knot, but the string suddenly disappeared... I frowned confused, why? I stiffened in realization, 404... he's dead.... I glared at the ground while Blueberry marveled at his now free hands and feet. I needed to stay focus, I could think about this later...

"Mouse when Killer comes back just knock him out, once you do that grab his keys and unchain me. I'll get us out of here." I said waiting for Blue to nod letting me know he heard me, and he did. I just hope he is strong enough, because if he isn't... Blue stood by the door standing ready to pounce and attack. I didn't know if I wanted to watch this or not, but when Killer opened the door I watched Blue intently as he jumped on Killer pushing them both out of the room.

**BLUEBERRY'S P.O.V.**

Killer was taller than me, but then again who isn't? I tried to knock him out, I punched him, kicked him, but I wasn't strong enough and was easily overpowered. I screamed as Killer picked me up and threw me down! When I tried to crawl away he kicked me hard, like bone breaking hard! He picked me up by my chin.

"You're practically begging to be punished aren't you?!" Killer snapped at me. "Well today's your lucky day Blue!" Killer growled.

I scratched and kicked trying to get free, he grabbed my hands and dangled me by them.


	13. Whodunnit?

**BLUEBERRY'S P.O.V.**

"You're taking Lust's punishments today." Killer opened a door and he dragged me in, Lust just looked at us blank face, it honestly scared me. Though if I wasn't being carried by my hands I would've asked him if he was okay, but I was and the fact that I could hear Dust shouting and screaming at Killer made me panic more.

"YOU FIVE FOOT METAL STICK WIELDER GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!!!" Dust shrilled and this seemed to get Killer's attention he tossed me down and I backed up as he stormed out. Lust rushed up to me.

"Get out... you need to get out..." Lust picked me up and held me close.

"But I can't leave you guys here..." I said as Killer and Dust began to fight. Lust just shook his head.

**DUST'S P.O.V.**

" _WHAT DO YOU WANT?!_ "

"I want you to leave Blueberry alone." I growled.

"Why would I do that he attacked me."

"I told him to!"

"Then maybe he shouldn't have listened to you." Killer growled back and turn. I slammed myself against the chains.

"I'll take his punishments instead it was my fault!" I strained to reach Killer and he paused.

"Why?" Killer asked me.

"What do you mean why? I told you I am responsible for his actions." I stood on my feet leaning against the chains.

"You really have gone soft..." Killer started walking.

"Maybe I have, but you're the same emotionless bastard I met before Nightmare found you!" I shouted, I knew what to expect from this... Killer had killed his wife, child, and brother along with his whole village for a woman he didn't even know and she betrayed him in the end... Killer slammed me back against the wall.

" _TAKE THAT BACK!_ "

"Make me!" And just like that I took Blueberry's punishments.

**ERROR'S P.O.V.**

Ink had just left me here! I had called out for Ink and 404 hours ago, but neither of them came back the feeling of dread only got worse the longer I was alone!

"Hey are you— woah I didn't mean to scare you pal!" A relatively short skeleton, he wore the weirdest outfit I'd ever seen in... well the longest time, a black sweater, kaki slacks, dress shoes, and a black hat that had a little gasterblaster skull on it.

I was hiding behind some trees, my body started glitching and a hint of curiosity and wonder filled his sockets. He suddenly shook his head and smiled.

"I'm Death." The monster said, he stuck his hand for me to shack it.

He expected me to shake his hand after telling me that his name was Death, nuhuh, nope, not happening! This must've been pretty evident on my face because he pulled his hand back.

"I found your brother..." Death said.

" **hOW'd YoU—** " I started, but when Death pulled out 404's clothes and dust, I felt like my whole world turned in slow motion.

" **H-hE_W-w4$ peRF3cTlY F1n3 A FeW HoUrS aGO!** " I screamed.

"That's the thing about death, it comes unexpectedly." Death said watching me slide down the tree. He pulled something out of 404's jacket pocket and handed it to me. It was a bit from a magic bone attack... it was a black, bloody, dusty bone bit...

"Does this look familiar to you?" Death asked me. I stared at it... it was part of Ink's magic bones... ' _No, he wouldn't do this! He... he wouldn't..._ ' I picked the bone up.

" **w4$ hE MuRD3REd? beCaUSE_tH4t'S wHAt It lOoKs lIkE...** " I glared at the gods forsaken bone bit, my tears felt like they were clogged in my sockets. Death nodded.

"Yes I am sad to say yes he was."

Lie

Lie

Lie

Lie

Lie

He can't be dead, Ink couldn't have done this! He wouldn't have!! I crushed the bone and screamed.

" **INK!!** " I shrieked.

" **I'M_G _O1_ NG T0 _M_ U _RD3_ R YOuR S _OR_ RY_4s$! _!_!!**" I screamed

" **Y0U hE _4R__ M _E_?!**" I wailed, I ignored Death's shushing and warnings to calm down. My tears painfully shot out of my eye sockets I grabbed for my sockets. Pain erupted from me, I screamed and instead of tears I found strings. I pulled at them screaming as my skull began to bleed.

' _What's happening to me!?_ " I panicked.

**DEATH'S P.O.V.**

I backed up panicking, I'd never seen anything like this happen before!! If I wasn't supposed to be keeping this monster 'safe' I wouldn't have tried to stop this, but I made a promise! I gently grabbed Error's--well I assumed it was Error, he looked very similar to 404...-- shoulders. Error slapped me and screamed something I couldn't understand.

He was glitching out, badly... Error stood over me glaring at me like I was the one who killed his brother! But I didn't!! I backed up scooting farther and farther away as Error got closer and closer, his blood and tear strings dragged behind him. Only noises came from Error, I was shaking I didn't know what he was saying and he looked like he wanted something!

BUT I DID NOT KNOW WHAT HE WANTED.

Error grabbed my SOUL with his strings! MY SOUL!!! And he snatched 404's clothes and dust from me. He quickly tossed me aside and he disappeared in a spasm of numbers, glitches, and code.

"Wh-What the hell did I just do?" I shivered looked where Error once stood. I looked in my mental notes again scanning and searching for Error's name or at least 404's. I skimmed through 404's information until I found Error's name. Error, ~~Sans of Destruction~~ I swallowed...

"I think I just made a horrible mistake..."


	14. The True Start

**ERROR'S P.O.V.**

I stormed to that castle Ink had shown me, he _HAD_ to be here!

I was pissed, betrayed, morning, and felt like choking that pipsqueak to death!

**DREAM'S P.O.V.**

I shivered at the dark, chaotic, and scary energy that suddenly spread across the castle and maybe even farther than that! I sat up off the gross, sticky floor and ran to a window to see what was going on. I froze... The energy!

It was coming from a _SINGLE_ monster! And that monster was Error!

Error's glasses were gone and he was wearing another cloak, this one was blue, black, and white. Blue strings and blood came from his sockets, the strings wrapped around his fingers and even dragged on the floor.

I flinched when he saw me looking at him. I fell backwards in a panic as I heard Error start screaming in pure spiteful rage! I had to get out! I had to leave! That's all I was thinking when I got back on my feet and took off.

I somehow ran into Error, he literally popped there through numbers and code! I yelped and ran to find another exit, only to find Error already there.

How was he doing that!?

Has magic really advanced that much?! I turned to a window I wasn't too high off the ground, but this was gonna hurt nonetheless. I charged at the window with all my might, it shattered and I fell through. I struggled to get my feet up underneath me, so I didn't break something too badly. I braced myself for the painful landing that was to come.

I screamed as I felt my knees chip! I tumbled a bit my back slamming into a dead tree. I looked back at the castle only to see Error glaring back at me. I stood and bolted deeper into the forest. I pushed through my pain sprinting until I was too exhausted to even stand.

I eventually collapsed in the middle of a gravelly pathway slipping into the welcoming feeling of unconsciousness.

**DUST'S P.O.V.**

I was glad to have tired Killer out. I barely managed to stay awake, but Killer when Killer was screaming at me, I stole his keys with my foot, he didn't even notice it. That's how peeved he was! And it just shows how observant he his...

As soon as Killer left. I unlocked my chains and collapsed on the ground. I weakly stood up, I was half-dazed barely acknowledging anything I was doing.

**BLUEBERRY'S P.O.V.**

When the doorknob turned Lust pushed me away with such force I wasn't even able to react, but instead of seeing Killer in the doorway...

I saw Dust, bloody, _naked_ Dust.

"Mouse, Slut let's go." Dust said as he began falling forward I ran up to catch him only holding him up for a measly two seconds before being crushed by his weight.

"Who are you calling a Slut? You're the one naked." Lust said, but he and I knew very well Dust didn't... whatever he did to get unclothed willingly. Well he volunteered for it, but he didn't do unclothe himself.

Lust took off his sleeveless cloak and put it over Dust as he helped him to his feet. Lust lead the way as he snatched some keys from Dust's hand. Dust whined a bit, but he said nothing.

**DEATH'S P.O.V.**

I should know better by now that to make promises... I needed to find Error before someone got hurt. I shoved my cursed cloak on, pulled the hood over my head, and floated off the the ground where would he be?

"So where you going?" A deep voice interrupted my thought process and made me freeze. I turned to the monster hoping with all my might it wasn't who I thought it was.

I frowned finding it was exactly who I thought it was... a young sailor who lowers his voice to sound intimidating... this sailor was cursed too, cursed with immortality and constant pain.

His name...

" _ **Geno...**_ " I blinked looking him. He grinned at me, but it wasn't a kind grin... it was a hungry one.

"What did you do that was a mistake?" Geno asked, he had heard me!

" _ **Geno I don't have time for this!**_ " I snapped.

"Then make some, because I want to know what you did." Geno puffed his chest.

" _ **It's none of your business.**_ " I hissed.

"It is if you want help!" Geno stomped the ground up rooting dirt, as his boot somehow buried itself.

" _ **Why do you want to help?**_ " I looked at Geno not buying his story, " _ **I'm not an idiot I know you want something.**_ "

"Ouch, why do you distrust me so?" Geno started being over dramatic, I groaned and began to leave.

"Fine! I don't want to be all alone."

" _ **Bullshit.**_ "

"Okay! Okay! I need your help! Someone stole my ship and I need your help to get it back." Geno finally admitted the truth, I was about teleport when he finally spoke up.

" _ **Who stole it?**_ " I put my hand down.

"Does it really matter?" Geno groaned.

" _ **Oh... you don't know do you?**_ " I sighed. Geno's silence answered me.

" _ **Okay well first things first... I think I created a Destroyer...**_ "

"Created?" Geno tilted his head.

" _ **Not literally, but I told this skeleton a monster killed his brother and now said skeleton is missing and he isn't in my mental list.**_ " I said, Geno blinked.

"So he's like me?" Geno asked.

" _ **Sort of, your name is in my list, his isn't... yours is broken, his is almost nonexistent.**_ " I named the few examples out.

"So he's basically nonexistent?" Geno was starting to understand.

" _ **Yes, and if he's nonexistent he can't die and if he can't die... you see where this is headed?**_ " I tried to rush.

"Yeah but how did you make that skeleton like that?" Geno looked worried.

" _ **He found out who killed his brother.**_ " I shrugged.

"Why did you tell him?"

" _ **I promised his brother I would, but I can tell you that story later right now we have to get a move on before something bad happens!!**_ " I held my hand out for him to grab.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I know some of the personalities are off....


	15. Finding What I Didn't Know

**BLUEBERRY'S P.O.V.**

Lust got us out, and helped me attempt to find a good spot to hide out—one that was very very far from the castle—while he scouted ahead to find way out of here.

Honestly I wouldn't be surprised if the guy actually left us here, but I have to give Lust more credit he did help Dust and me out so if he ditched us I wouldn't be that mad at him.

I heard something, I curled around Dust and dimmed my eye lights. I watched for whatever it was.

It was a panicking skeleton he seemed a bit taller than me. He was I an aquamarine fluffy cloak, he had yellow boots and a crown of some sorts. I couldn't see the rest of his clothes as the cloak covered it. I watched him 'run', he collapsed and I just stared at him waiting for whatever he was running from to nab him, but when nothing came.

I hesitantly approached him, I made sure Dust wasn't going to go anywhere. I cautiously kneeled beside the new skeleton. I poked him, I was freezing, I could actually imagine my breath would be puffing out if I had lungs.

The skeleton didn't budge. I flipped to skeleton over, I gasped.

"Dream...?" I whispered. Yeah there wasn't any way in hell I would leave him here. I thought he was dead! I grabbed his ankles and dragged him over where Dust was. I looked at him, he looks like my age! I pat his cheek and got no response from him. He had a new outfit... the scarf was even different looking, but I knew it was the same one, it still looked as soft as it was when Nightmare gave it to him.

I sighed thinking back...

_'Brother! Stay where you are! I'm coming to help!' Dream had shouted... 'Stay away Dream, I don't want your help!' Nightmare had hissed, Nightmare was in front of the tree... a dark apple in hand... someone had eaten one... and it killed them... Nightmare was blaming himself as was his own village for not keeping a closer eye on the tree like HE were supposed to. I felt bad for Nightmare, but Stretch refused to let me talk to him._

I didn't know Nightmare personally... I just knew Dream, and even then we never talked.

Though what happened to both of them was unexpected, I knew I was told that Dream had died... but when truth was he was alive.

Where had he been all this time?

**NIGHTMARE'S P.O.V.**

I paced, my head throbbing. Ink suddenly busted through my window! He landed on me, and he held me down. I wreathed trying to get free, but the bastard's heavier than you'd think.

" _ **Get off me!**_ " I hissed at the stick wielder.

"Your destroyer attacked me! Then that 'Grim Reaper' came and now he and your deceased destroyer are hunting me down! Tell them to stop!" Ink spewed out.

" _ **I have no control of them, maybe you shouldn't have killed 404 in the first place.**_ " I brushed off the death easily, 404 wasn't really a needed monster, but I took everyone I could get.

What surprised me was that 404 had a brother, though he might have said something about it, but I wasn't paying attention.

"Then why the hell did you want me here?!" Ink cursed

" _ **To find out what fucking curse you put on me this time!**_ " I shoved Ink back, but he was quickly back on top, he was resorting to violence now, his broken stick on my neck.

"I haven't done anything that would've effect you." Ink snarled. I gave Ink a final shove. He fell back and I pinned him down this time, putting as much pressure as I could to keep him down. My tentacles were weaker now than they had ever been and I just hope this bottom feeder didn't notice. Ink struggled and strained to no avail, I released a mental sigh as I was still strong enough to hold this sucker down. Ink wreathed and grunted as he tried to free himself.

"Why do you want to know?" Ink stopped and glared at me.

" _ **My business is my own.**_ " I snapped back.

_'It's okay it wasn't your fault you didn't know.'_ The voice returned. My tentacles weakened, Ink broke free and shoved me back. My SOUL felt weird as Ink grabbed my wrist and made a disgusted face as my dark matter began dripping on him and slid down his arm.

"What's wrong with you?!" Ink noticed my 'melting' get worse.

" _ **I thought you were doing this.**_ " I began hacking the dark substance that usually covered me.

"No but whoever is I fucking applaud them." Ink dropped me, I hit the ground with a wet thump.

_'Don't worry brother I'm going to fix this!'_ The voice chirped, I stifled an up coming scream as pain exploded in one of my tentacles the dark matter shifting.

" _ **Stop it!**_ " I silently begged only receiving a chuckle in response.

"Why would I help you? Especially after everything you did to me, I think you deserve this" Ink grinned he was staring to relax when there was a thundering crash against my door. Ink stiffened and turned. I pounced on Ink leaving a trail behind me. I could see some of my bones. I don't know the last time I saw them or if I had ever even seen them. Ink threw me back I crashed into the canopy's bed frame. I let out a grunt and I swore I could hear a bone or two crack. Ink made a beeline to the window I grabbed for his SOUL only to have my dark matter disappear faster, I had to release him.

_'It'll be alright now... I promised didn't I?'_ I could practically hear the voice smile at me.

The door swung open Horror scrambles in just in time to see Ink jump out the window. Horror looked around and saw me.

"Nightmare?" Horror rushed to my side still glaring at the window. I winced as another tentacle began to hurt.

"What's happening to you?"

" _ **HOW THE HELL SHOULD I KNOW?!**_ " I shrieked, some dark matter shot out. Horror swiped it away he ignored my snapping. He said nothing.

"We'll let's find the bastard who is doing this and stop them." Horror said interrupting the very long silence that we endured.


	16. Waking Up

**DUST'S P.O.V.**

Everything hurt, and I was so cold! I opened my eyes to see something bright I quickly shielded them, finding my hands to be free.

"What happened?" I asked groggily siting up now and I sank down. I was surrounded by greenery! I looked around quickly finding myself to be naked. I closed my legs and was a bit surprised to find a cloak around me... though it was sleeveless— This was Lust's cloak!

I cringed and used it to cover myself more. I heard rustling and I tensed only to have something slide down my legs. I jolted, it was Blueberry.

He jolted awake because of my sudden movement.

"Hey you're awake." Lust's voice rang. He tossed something at me I flinched as it hit me.

"Oof, what is this—"

"Clothes now put them on so we can go. I don't want to stay here any longer than I have to." Lust interrupted, I unfolded the clothes and shook my head not really looking too deep into what I was given. I blushed lightly as I realized Lust was probably staring at me all night, he might have more self-control than I give him credit for.

I struggled to stand, but painfully managed it standing on my weak and wobbly legs. I started to slip on the tight as all hell pants, what were these things?! Spandex?! I took off the cloak temporarily and slipped a long sleeved, soft, warm black shirt on. I shrugged as I put some black fingerless gloves on. I grabbed the fuzzy socks and put them on putting knee high combat boots on. I held Lust's cloak out to him and he shook his head.

"No keep it. I don't need it." Lust pushed the cloak back to me. I shrugged putting it back on shoving the blue fur fluffy hood over my skull. I shivered trying to get used to the warm the clothes provided.

"You look good in that~" Lust sighed leaning on a tree, Blue tiredly agreed. He was still trying to wake up, I didn't really want to know what I was wearing. I knew there was a design on the back of the shirt and a small one on my chest, but I didn't care to look. I like the boots though! They were very warm and soft.

"So Blue~ who's that little guy?" Lust asked Blueberry and I turned to see another small monster! He looked a bit scuffed up. Blueberry turned to Lust.

"Who is this? This is Dream! Sans of Positivity!"

"Oh I thought he was dead." Lust getting a better look.

"Me too, but this is in fact Dream." Blueberry said, I was lost now... what the heck was so special about him? And what did it matter if he was alive or dead?

I just listened to their conversation. Looking closely at the skeleton, he had Ink's 'jacket'. So... Ink had been talking or doing something with this Dream monster. The monster shifted and everyone froze and stayed silent.

"Is he waking up?" Blueberry asked.

"Yes Mouse." I grumbled.

**DREAM'S P.O.V.**

"Hey no need to be snappy Dusty..." a sighing, lusty voice echoed.

"Shut up rockfucker." A angry, loud voice growled.

"HEY! There is no need for that language!" Soft, barely even nasally, familiar voice said.

"Yeah right like you wouldn't call him the same thing!" The angry one shouted.

"No he wouldn't!" The sin-craving one defended. I moaned, they need to stop fighting... the monsters silenced.

"See waking up what did I tell you!" The angry one snapped and was immediately shushed. Where was I? I opened my eyes only to be blinded by what I was guessing was the sun. I immediately closed my eyes and shielded them and I was a bit surprised to see I the monsters... But I couldn't tell which one was the angry one... and which one was the lusty one... but I knew who the monster whose voice was so familiar was!

It was Blueberry, Sans of Swap! I knew him—well I actually knew his brother more than the small guy himself.

Could I trust them?

**ERROR'S P.O.V.**

I went to my knees and screamed, my eye sockets and cheeks burned, the tears demanded to be released stream down... the shock of everything finally hit me. I was all alone here... no family left... Ink took all that was really important to me away... I'll do the same to him... that Creator will regret crossing me. I stood.

_**Let's get that Creator's attention.** _


	17. A Frightening Encounter

**NIGHTMARE'S P.O.V.**

A wave of Negative energy flooded over me, making me shiver.

What was making that?

Horror was by my side, I had left the castle in Killer's care, Killer couldn't do anything just protect the castle. Horror had noticed and took it the wrong way.

"Are you cold?" Horror asked, I felt the sweet sensation of liquid dark matter flood over me. It was exhilarating, I smiled, a hood had covered my head to hide myself a bit.

"No~" I relaxed and pulled my hood down, "Something is causing chaos." I smirked, Horror grinned back.

DEATH'S P.O.V.

I licked my fingers as Geno looked at me with pure disgust.

"You're disgusting..." Geno has this ugly expression on his face.

" _ **What tuna is good!**_ " I laughed

"It smells!"

" _ **You have a weak stomach.**_ "

"You have horrible taste."

" _ **Hmmmmm... then why are you still around if I have horrible tastes?**_ "

"..."

" _ **HA HAAA! I, Death, have finally made  the infamous Geno stop talking!**_ " I beamed proudly, Geno had been talking for hours! It just took a small flirtatious joke for him to shut up! I cheered and danced around.

"Oh stop it! It's not that big of a deal!" Geno huffed.

" _ **Geno you were talking ever since we left.**_ " I chuckled.

"Well you could've told me to shut up."

" _ **Yeah, but...**_ " I shook my head.

"Fine... I'll be quiet." Geno sighed.

**INK'S P.O.V.**

My SOUL hurt, but why? I wasn't creating anything... It took me a second to realize why it stung... something was killing a lot of monsters...

I was a bit surprised I still felt a connection to them... But why were they dying? I had to find out! I had to stop this from happening! I had to stop the pain!

**DREAM'S P.O.V.**

I curled myself closer into Ink's cloak, it was very frigid out here.

Dust, who was apparently the angry monster, had been leading us a very far distance from something.

Only Lust would tell me, but Dust kept glaring at him shutting him up.

"Why are you scared of him?" I asked.

"I'm not scared, I'm... cautious." Lust answered.

"Yeah right!" Dust huffed, Blueberry stayed close to Dust, I don't know why not like I was going to hurt him.

"I WAS IN THAT PLACE LONGER THAN YOU WERE YOU TWIT!" Lust hissed, Dust shrugged, Lust crossed his arms and grumbled to himself.

"Guys you two need to stop fighting... you might draw attention to yourselves." Blueberry said

"Yeah, well Mouse who is going to find us here? Who's going to be looking for us?" Dust motioned around.

" _ **Me.**_ " I heard a deep voice, Dust tensed up it was the most uncomfortable I had ever seen him and I know I haven't known him for a long time. Only a few hours, but by how he froze this person talking wasn't good news. Blue and Lust looked scared too... but their reaction wasn't as big as Dust's.

What could scare them that badly?

**BLUEBERRY'S P.O.V.**

Oh god! We should run!

Why aren't we running?

Why his Dust turning around?!

RUN!!! I slowly turned with Dust, Dream looked at us worried. A pair of monsters stood behind Dream, a stalky skeleton with a large hole in his head and one big red eye and the King, Nightmare himself...

The stalky one wore a sickly smile as he held an elegant, bloodied, silver axe. His had bloodied, disgusting, fluffy, blue, and gray furry jacket. His ribs were exposed, revealing small bite marks on his bones. He had black pants and he was shoeless.

Who the heck would go out in this weather like that?! Oh wait... he would apparently.

Nightmare was covered in a black hooded. It covered him only letting his blue eye and twisted smile show. I shivered.

" _ **I didn't think I'd run into you two.**_ " Nightmare smiled. " _ **And look~ you made friends.**_ " Nightmare spoke to Dust, Dream slowly turned to look at Nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I am aware Ink has no SOUL, but it is only for story purposes.


	18. Casualty

**DREAM'S P.O.V.**

I turned to see a black goopy creature, I looked up at its face. It's blue eye stared at me. His body flowed and squished as something moved behind him... Damn... I now understood the three's fear... this thing wasn't a monster...

"Dream get b-b-back, get o-over here." Lust said, I slowly backed up getting a better look at the creature.

"What are you?" I asked going farther back. The creature seem to enjoy my question and fear.

" _ **I'm surprised that you haven't heard of me little thing.**_ " The creature leaned close to me some snake-like thing wormed itself towards me I moved back even more staying out of reach.

"What _ARE_ you?!" I repeated my voice shook at the almost familiar laugh that the creature made.

"DREAM!" Lust hissed at me, he grabbed my arm pulling me to him.

" _ **You poor little thing, I'm your worst Nightmare~**_ " The creature smiled, five snake things emerged behind him. Lust yanked me into motion.

"Run." Lust said and the creature and it's companion charged, we bolted Lust dragging me behind.

**HORROR'S P.O.V.**

Nightmare let me chase them. I was going to herd them to a dead end and Nightmare was going to catch them.

Haha it was THRILLING!

**DUST'S P.O.V.**

Oh my god he's coming! He's going to kill me! He's going to kill us!

"Horror you don't have to do this!" I shouted back to him. Lust stumbled and shoved Dream forward as he fell. Lust turned and screamed as an axe came at him. I screamed as I activated my magic, magic hurt to use that's why it's not used often it burns your SOUL and body.

I yanked Lust's SOUL to me and set him on the ground pushing him ahead.

"Hurry your slutty ass up!" I hissed as Lust recovered from the attack. Lust suddenly stopped.

"WHY AREN'T YOU MOVING?!" I looked ahead and I knew why. A wall, a fucking defense wall! I pressed the small monsters on the wall and shielded them. Horror laughed

" _ **Got'cha~**_ " Nightmare's voice sang from above I looked up and heard Blue scream, I looked to late... a sharp, burning, seering pain. Warmth flooded out of my body.

"Shit..." I coughed twisting my body blood oozing out of me. I fell down.

"Fuck..." I whined, Blueberry grabbed my shoulders.

"Dust!" Blueberry looked at Horror holding me close to him as my knees gave out.

**LUST'S P.O.V.**

He's dying...

"N-Nightmare! W-what do you want f-from u-us?" I asked. Dream straightened, he mouthed the name.

"Nightmare?" Dream called his eye sockets flittered open and close as to hold back tears he was obviously failing it.

**NIGHTMARE'S P.O.V.**

I knew this yellow monster's voice was familiar. I froze trying to recall where I heard it.

" _ **Say that again.**_ " I demanded

"W-wh—" That Lust thing began I slapped a tentacle on the ground.

" _ **No not you! Him.**_ " I pointed to the small yellow monster.

"N-Nightmare?" He repeated. _'Nightmare I'll...Nightmare... Nightmare...'_ The voice played in my head.

It's him!

He's doing this!

" _ **IT'S YOU!!**_ " I roared storming to him.

" _ **WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!**_ " I hissed he backed away.

"I-I-I don't know what you're t-talking about!!" He whimpered.

"L-l-leave him alone!" Blueberry shouted.

" _ **LEAVE US!**_ " I snarled Lust helped Blueberry drag Dust away. Horror just stood and guarded.

"A-a-are y-you r-r-really Nightmare?" The monster asked

" _ **What. Have. You. Done. To. Me!**_ " I screeched the monster pushed himself closer to the wall whining as he shrunk down. The monster stared at me examining me, he found something he seemed to recognize he gasped.

"Oh my poor brother!" The smaller cried out. I stepped back.

"What happened to you?" His phalanges barely grazed my face, his touch burned. I jumped back and screamed, grabbing my cheek as my dark matter boiled.

" _ **WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME?! WHAT DID YOU DO?!**_ " I shrilled, I felt like I was melting.

"Nightmare!" He called and ran to me touching my back. I screamed pained tears trickled my eye.

Horror tackled and pinned the monster down, as I screamed.

My body hurt! _EVERYTHING_ burned!!

" _ **STOP IT!!!!!!**_ " I roared.

"What are you doing to him?!" Horror shouted at the monster.

"Nothing!" The small one whined. I saw my bones! I saw them! The melting, burning wouldn't stop.

" _ **STOP IT!!**_ " I cried out feeling my tentacles disappear. Watching my matter drip to the ground sinking into the dirt.

" _ **NO NO NO!!!! STOP IT!!!!**_ " I sobbed out as I was reduced to nothing but a pile of naked, shivering bones. The hood covered me, but I felt vandalized. I curled up in on myself making the cloak cover me.

"Nightmare?" Horror called to me. I heard something crack and someone pulled the hood back.


	19. Confusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the voices are in this, so be aware of that.

**HORROR'S P.O.V.**

I gasped as I saw bone instead of black goop.

"N-Nightmare?" I called him again, he didn't answer me. He was crying... well he has every write to cry, but I've never seen him cry!

What was I supposed to do?! I heard hugs help that, but Nightmare doesn't like hugs!

...Well... I assume he doesn't like hugs... I've never seen him hug anyone or anyone hug him so how was I to know huh?! I could try to hug him, I moved my arms around him. They didn't fully reach around him as Nightmare suddenly elbowed my ribs.

" _DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME!!!_ " He shrieked, his voice was different, more... childish.

"I was just trying to help you up, geez..." I rubbed my ribs, yes it was a bit of lie but giving him a hug sounded so wimpy.

" _Yeah right... you think I am going to fucking believe that?_ " Nightmare hissed, it was definitely the same monster. I held my ribs.

"Yeah..." I groaned. Nightmare grunted and covered his head again. I could have suggested that I take him back to the castle... but I don't know if he is going to hit me again for a 'stupid suggestion'. I sat down and kept watch of Nightmare and his 'brother' apparently... fun...

**BLUEBERRY'S P.O.V.**

I cried as we carried Dust away, Lust was frantic.

"Shit! Do you know any magic?! Any magic at all?!" I whined. Lust shook his head.

"No! If I did I would have used it by now!" Lust sobbed back.

"We need a doctor!" I shouted.

"WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF A FOREST! WHO WOULD LIVE OUT HERE OTHER THAN A WITCH?!" Lust snapped.

" ** _Me_** " A deep deep voice answered his voice rattled my ribs

"LUST!" I hissed like it was his fault, and it wasn't that a monster came, but this is the second time we've been jinxed!

A large skeleton towered over us, he seemed bigger than life, it made me feel really insignificant... his red eye lights bore into my blue ones making me stiffen.

His left socket has a big scratch and little hairline cracks trailed along the left of his face. He smiled as wide sickly grin flashing off his golden tooth.

Oh of course! Just our luck!

Another CRIMINAL!!! HE'S A FREAKING MASTER OF MAGIC!!!!

This was the infamous Red, Sans of Fell. He is brutal, he reestablished the meaning of Monster, he along with his brother are the worst possible monsters to run into, well other than Nightmare. Okay let's check down the list of criminals, next up the Grim Reaper.

If we survive this I don't think we'd survive him.

" _ **Follow**_ " His voice gruffed and he picked up Dust.

I wasn't going to leave Dust alone with Red, so I followed, I wasn't sure if Lust did... but Dust saved his life I am sure he would feel obligated to. I didn't risk the chance of looking for him, Red might disappear if I looked away.

**DEATH'S P.O.V.**

There are people dying! I can feel them!! I can't collect them on my own especially not when Geno is following me! Geno probably can't die, but he can sure as hell get hurt.

" _ **Geno I'll comeback for you.**_ " I tried to convince him to let me leave.

"Just take me with you, I can hold myself well in a fight." Geno refused.

" _ **I need to do some reaping I don't want you getting in the way.**_ " I sighed.

"I can't die!! How many time do you have to hear that! Do I need to show you again because I will!" Geno snapped.

" _ **I don't care if you can't die you can get hurt!**_ " I point out.

"So what?!"

" _ **You know you can't heal!**_ " I pat his chest, the squelching noise of his forever bleeding scar sounded, he covered it with his arms.

"Why do you even care?" Geno still held his arms over his chest.

" _ **...I don't want to be the reason you can't walk...**_ " I answered.

"Where will we meet up?" Geno surrendered.

" _ **Swap Villa.**_ " I said quickly, Geno nodded.

" _ **And Geno...**_ " Geno turned to me. " _ **Don't get into any trouble.**_ " I warned gently.

"I can't make any promises." He smirked and continued walking. I sighed, alone again... at least it wasn't far.

**ERROR'S P.O.V.**

Ink didn't show! Why didn't he come?! Did he not care?! The voices that have piled up overlapped each other. I've never had a problem with voices before, maybe... no. I decapitated another monster with my strings, another voice added to the mixture... I ignored them... but it's so damn hard!!!

_'WHO ARE YOU!?!'_

_'YOU MURDERER!!'_

_'WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!'_

_'WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS?!'_

There were too many to ignore at once, not when I know they were screaming at me! I covered my ears and screams trying to block them out! There were too many they were too loud. They were unbearable!!

_'_ _KILL YOURSELF!!'_

_'YOU SHOULD BE DEAD YOU MURDERER!!'_

_'WHY DID YOU DO THIS?!'_

_'DIE'_

_'DIE!'_

_'DIE!!'_

"Error?" Then they suddenly stopped. They were silent. I turned to find none other than the Grim Reaper himself.

I moved back as he stepped forward to me.

What did he do? They stopped. I laughed, they were quiet! The Reaper moved back.

' _Error... what a disgustingly fitting name..._ ' I tensed, it was a lie. I stopped and glared at the Grim Reaper.

" **yOu LIeD tO mE!** " I growled clawing my sockets, they never stopped burning!!! I clawed them for my strings, I soon found out were already attached to my fingers. I made my sockets bleed for no reason.

_'You deserved it.'_

" **wHy?! Do I deSerVE THiS!!** " I screamed at the voice, I heard the sound of unsheathing metal, I whirled around just in time to stop the scythe blade that hurtled towards my face.

My hands bleed as I held the blade staring at it, the wielder seemed surprised and... scared...? I moved my gaze to the wielder... he yanked the scythe back... the voices screamed at me.

_'KILL HIM!!'_

_'MAKE HIM PAY!!'_

_'EXECUTE HIM!!!!'_

_'DO SO NOW'_

With that I jolted into motion, and he swung his scythe, I twisted my body to dodge it, skidding my feet on the ground when I landed as not to fall, and I charged at him again. He brought the pole of his weapon to block me, I grabbed the weapon yanking it down dragging him with it his face slammed into my knee and his own weapon making him drop it. I held it in my hands adjusting my hold and swinging it down at him, he rolled out of the way the blade of the scythe embedding itself into the ground. I let go and resorted back to my strings.

_'TAKE HIM OUT!!'_

I sent my strings at the Grim Reaper, he grabbed them yanking them, I screamed as it felt like someone was pulling my eye lights out!! I hurtled to him I curled myself waiting for impact screaming when I met it. My skull was bleeding!! The world blurred at the hit, my glasses were shattered... I struggled to my feet being kicked in the gut I roll and received another kick for this action.

_'DON'T GIVE UP!!!'_

I grabbed the foot and quickly twisted it, it snapped off I tossed it aside, gaining my vision again. I watched the Grim Reaper fall and I crawled over to him, and used my strings to choke him. I felt a surge of pain as I suddenly blacked out.

_'You failed...'_


	20. Recovering

**INK'S P.O.V.**

I panted, staring at Error, I held the rock tightly in my hands. The Grim Reaper stared at me as he gasped for air. Error... he wasn't even... I had watched the whole battle... from as safe distance. I had to assess what I was up against. Error was a stronger monster than I gave him credit for... He was smart on his feet, sometimes.

I chunked the rock at his skull watching it leave an indent... I walked to him and placed my foot on the rock pressing down on it, I listened to the cracking.

" ** _Stop!_** " The Grim Reaper's voice coughed. I pulled my foot off not wanting to piss him off... though he couldn't do much, I didn't want to take any chances. Error... he's really messed up... I guess that's my fault isn't it? Heh...

I stared at Error twitching my hand as I turned away from him to the Reaper. He was already on his feel floating off the ground, he looked pissed. I felt fear in me build up, I should have left him. His eye that kinda reminded me of Nightmare's eyes, I backed up as the eye bore down on me.

" _ **Leave.**_ " He said, you really didn't have to tell me twice! I bolted, I never really saw the guy as merciful, but him letting me go was mercy. I think he knew what I did.

**DEATH'S P.O.V.**

Oh gods... Error, what's wrong with you...? I had to feel like this was my fault... Maybe I can put an end to his misery... I raise my scythe and bring it down. My scythe pierced his chest and... nothing happened... He didn't dust, he didn't die, not even his SOUL came forth to me. It refused to when I tried to summon it.

Aww geez... another immortal... and I pissed him off, AND made him insane! Nice going there Death! What else do you want to add to that pile of mistakes, how about leaving the other immortal behind? OH YEAH YOU DID THAT!!!

What should I do? What should I do?

**DUST'S P.O.V.**

I squirmed, I felt something on top of me. I gasped and sat up sending whatever was on my chest off me. I pat my body, I was alive. Blueberry's groaned made me look for him. We were in some wooden cottage... a small fire was going maybe food brewing in a pot over the fire. Shelves lined the walls and bottled liquids and... other things. I was on a bed with animal skin blankets. I looked over the side of the bed and there Blueberry laid on the ground.

I winced a bit as my chest felt heavy and sore.

"Mouse?" I croaked. Blueberry looked at me and smile when he recognized me.

"DUST!" He jumped up and hugged me. I tensed and flinched, hesitatingly getting ready to hug back, but missed my opportunity as he pulled back.

"How are you feeling? How's your chest? Is your SOUL okay?" Blueberry sent me question after question.

" _ **Small one... shut the fuck up**_ " A deep voice that made my ribs rumble said. I turned to see Red! My god it was Red! I had thought Nightmare had killed him a long time ago. I smiled.

"Red!" I sat down. Red seemed to be doing exceptionally well for himself. He was larger and looked more powerful.

" _ **Good to see you alive Powderpuff.**_ " Red smiled and made me lay back down. My smile fell.

"Powderpuff?" Blueberry popped up.

" _ **Now Powderpuff have you been taking in strays?**_ " Red chuckled. I glared at him.

"No these guys took me in, how about you Chubby." I smirked at his shocked expression, his laughter boomed.

" _ **Chubby?**_ " Red laughed louder. " _ **Is the difference really that noticeable?**_ " Red's voice calmed. Blueberry seemed confused, but he didn't interrupt us.

"Yes." I snickered.

" _ **Classic said it wasn't that bad...**_ " Red frowned.

"Classic? Oh does the almighty Red finally have a lover?" I teased.

" _ **Classic? Ha no, he's my apprentice.**_ " Red dismissed me and lifted up my shirt with his large ass hands.

" _ **Where did you get these clothes a strip mall?**_ " Red asked as it tore easily.

"No from a slut." I answered.

"Hey!! You didn't complain when I gave them to you!" Lust snapped.

"Yeah because I didn't look at them." I retorted. He huffed and sat back down on a wooden chair. Red chuckled as he went back to unwrapping my bloody bandages.

" _ **Look I healed you completely.**_ " Red smiled at himself.

"What really?" I looked, and he had, last time I had seen Red he could barely heal a paper cut, so he is doing well.

"Wow." I smiled. Blueberry was amazed.

" _ **How does it feel?**_ " Red gently put pressure on it. I wheezed.

"It's really sore." I answered.

" _ **Okay, just stay here for the rest of the day and by tomorrow you can be out of here.**_ " Red said.

"Leave?" Lust spoke up.

" _ **Yes. You think this place can hold all of you? Shit I only have two beds.**_ " Red motioned around the small place.

"Then why'd you help us?" Blueberry asked.

" _ **Isn't it obvious? I'm helping Powderpuff.**_ " Red said.

"Didn't I tell you to stop calling me that?" I sighed

" _ **Yup! And I ignored you.**_ " Red chirped.

**NIGHTMARE'S P.O.V.**

I'm weak!! Look at me!!! I'm naked!! I'm powerless!!! And I am alone with fucking Horror and the monster who did this to me in the first place!! Fucking great!!!!

"Nightmare...?" Horror meekly called.

" _WHAT?!_ " I snarled I heard him jump.

"D-d-do you wanna go home?" Horror asked.

" _WHAT DO YOU THINK?!_ " I hissed.

"Well I was just saying we sh-sh-should get g-going..."

" _Then go without me._ "

"No. Sir!" Horror added the sir. I groaned.

" _I can't go..._ " I whispered

"Why not?" Horror asked

" _i'm naked..._ " I said so quietly.

"What?"

" _I'M NAKED!!!!_ " I screeched.

"Are you really?" Horror asked, he sounded...... intriguing...... I shivered and growled.

" _DON'T even think about it!_" I snapped.

"I wasn't!"

" _I know you Horror! You were thinking about it so DON'T!_" I hissed.

"... well... can I see?"

" _FUCK NO!!! WHAT THE HELL HORROR!!_ " I pulled the cloak tighter around myself. I was still huddled on the ground.


End file.
